littleredcrazyhoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Happiest Moment
9:38Head of RavenclawRed *9:38AudrajoyeSo did you like the rp colly? *9:38Zanzan28Ladies and gentlemen *Jacob.radon24 has left Hogwarts. *9:38Zanzan28I've been given the information that it's time to announce something *9:38Head of Ravenclaw^ *9:38Zanzan28Thanks to HoR for the information *and I'll announce it in 20 seconds *9:39Colin6871 *2 *Jk I won't xD *9:39Zanzan28not if you count. * *9:39AudrajoyeLol *9:39Colin687 *9:39Zanzan28As of 20 Seconds ago. *Rabbitty has entered Hogwarts. *9:40LissybooHi Rabbit! *9:40Zanzan28Hey Rabbit! *9:40Colin687Hey Rabbity! *9:40LittleRedCrazyHoodRabbit! *9:40Head of RavenclawRabbit, just in time! *9:40Zanzan28OFFICAL ANNOUNCEMENT *9:40Colin687xD *9:40Zanzan28OFFICIAL* *9:40Rabbitty Hi *May I ask what's going on? *9:41Zanzan28As of 20 seconds ago, I was given the information that I was needed to be given (Thanks to HoR) *9:41Head of RavenclawxD *9:41Zanzan28and as of ten seconds ago I have typed in the necessary user rights groups *9:41Head of RavenclawZan, always making a show *9:41Colin687xD ^ *9:41LittleRedCrazyHood^^ *9:41Zanzan28and I am here to proclaim that LittleRedCrazyHood is officially our wiki's newest Bureaucrat. *9:41Rabbitty *9:41Weirdo GuyAre we in trouble? *9:41Head of RavenclawLETS PARTAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY *9:42Weirdo GuyHypocrite! *9:42Zanzan28Congratulations Red! *9:42LittleRedCrazyHoodOK, so I know that I said I won't use caps anymore but... *9:42Zanzan28 *9:42LittleRedCrazyHoodOMG OMG OMG! *9:42Zanzan28 *9:42AudrajoyeYAY!!!!!!!!! *9:42Colin687Congratulations Red! *9:42Weirdo Guy*pokes HoR* Le Hypocrite *9:42LittleRedCrazyHoodI AM SO FREAKING HAPPY AND GAH! *(squeal_ *9:42Weirdo Guy(applaude) *9:42Colin687xD *9:42LittleRedCrazyHood* *9:42Weirdo Guy *9:42Audrajoye *Jacob.radon24 has entered Hogwarts. *9:42Zanzan28LittleRedCrazyHood will now be briefed on all confidential matters... *xD *9:42Weirdo GuyOkay, calm yourself *9:42RabbittyLil' Princess Red the Bureaucrat! *9:42Head of RavenclawThanks, WG, but I think nows an exception xD *9:42Zanzan28^ *xD *9:43LissybooNow that everythuing is calmed downnnn... **Glomps Reddy and gives her a golden crown* PRINCESS RED OF DARP IS NOW QUEEN RED OF DARP. *9:43Head of RavenclawI shall change all lists to match our newest bureaucrat, and head of sorting/stores dept *9:44LissybooSo change your bubbles Red. *9:44EchostarCongrats, Red *9:44Weirdo GuyGood lord, chat is in chaos! *9:44LittleRedCrazyHoodThank chu everyone! *9:44Weirdo Guy*throws a chair* *Congratulations, Red. *9:44Colin687 *9:44Lissyboo*Huggled Red* My best friend is a Bcrat! *Besides Jisk *9:44Head of RavenclawBrb, while I make reds name gold *9:44LissybooJisk is my best friend too. *9:44Weirdo GuyDumbledore's Army Roleplay Wiki Rule #478: Absolutely NO DANCING *9:45Echostar *9:45LissybooDumbledore's Army Roleplay Wiki Rule #1: WG, shut up. *9:45Weirdo GuyNext up on the administration bureau *9:45Echostar *9:45Weirdo GuyWG would like to run for admin *9:45AudrajoyeYep *No *9:45Lissyboo*Denied* *^.^ *9:45Weirdo Guy *9:45LissybooLuv you WG *9:45Audrajoye *9:46Head of RavenclawUnfortunately, all spots are taken, to my understanding. *9:46Weirdo Guy@Zanzan: Is there an opening in the administration since Red has been promoted? *9:46Colin687Foot is now Admin *(i think) *9:46Head of RavenclawNo, because foot was demoted. It was an exchange. *9:46Lissyboogtg. Be back on later, MAYBE. *Lissyboo has left Hogwarts. *9:47LittleRedCrazyHoodBye, Lissy! *9:47EchostarI gtg as well. Ttyl, and congrats again Red *9:47Colin687 *9:47RabbittySHANI owled me!! *9:47LittleRedCrazyHoodThank chu, Echo. Bye! *SHANI! *Echostar has left Hogwarts. *9:48RabbittyYes. She said "Thanx Rabbit!" *9:50Colin687Bye Echo and HoR *9:50Jacob.radon24I want my charrie to be a perfect! *Maybe someday *9:50Colin687 *9:50Jacob.radon24..... *I heard there's gonna be a Minister of Magic *True of false? *9:52Colin687There is one *9:52Jacob.radon24I mean a new one *sorry... *9:52Colin687oh. I'm not sure bout that? Zannny? *9:53Head of RavenclawSo happy for you red *9:53Zanzan28Whats up? *9:54LittleRedCrazyHoodThank chu, HoR. *9:54Colin687Weba HoR *Jacob.radon24 has left Hogwarts. *9:55LittleRedCrazyHoodOMG my name is in gold! *http://25.media.tumblr.com/0b00efc94b77d03cb85ff3c57a85c1b3/tumblr_mggum1Qibc1s2jdr3o1_500.gif *Jacob.radon24 has entered Hogwarts. *9:56LittleRedCrazyHoodWibbles, Jacob. *9:56Colin687lol *9:56Jacob.radon24Wibbles, Little Red. *9:56Head of RavenclawThat's cause your a bcrat, red! *9:57Colin687xD *9:57Head of RavenclawIf that hasn't sank in yet *9:57LittleRedCrazyHoodIt hasn't. * *9:57Colin687that'd be too much responsibility for me *9:57LittleRedCrazyHoodIt's just like, OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG this can't be happening. *9:57Colin687Don't even think I could do Admin *9:58RabbittyRed can do anything. She's the queen